You Will Be Mine
by ichirukiluna gituloh
Summary: Aku rela jika memang harus berteman denganmu. Kebahagiaanmu, adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan tu. Karena aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, kau akan berpaling padaku. RnR! Request fic from Marianne de marionettenspiel.


Allow Minna….

Langsung aja ya! Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk teman saya yang sedang berulang tahun. Dia adalah Marianne de mariottenspieler. Happy birthday ya pren…..will you all the best! Semoga semua keinginanmu tercapai, amin! Dan maaf kalau fic ini jelek, mohon dimaklumi. Hehe….

Selamat membaca!

Title : You Will Be Mine

Disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo

Rated : T

Pair : Ulquihime slight Ishihime

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Warning : agak OOC

Pada prinsipnya, aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia. Senyum dan tawamu itu semangatku. Dan kalau memang cuma dia yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum dan tertawa, aku rela melepaskanmu…

**You Will Be Mine by Ichirukiluna gituloh**

"APA? TEMAN KAKAK INGIN MENGAJAKKU KENCAN?"

Inoue melebarkan mata menatap Sora Inoue yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kakak laki-lakinya yang bermata coklat sama dengan warna rambutnya itu menatap layar TV yang ada di depannya.

"Sebenarnya dia bukan temanku, tapi dia adalah idolaku," ralatnya ringan. "Ah, apa kau tahu orang yang bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

Inoue mengerutkan kening kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Sora menghela nafas. "Masa tidak tahu? Dia itu adalah pemain baseball yang hebat dan berbakat! Dia sering memenangkan beberapa pertandingan penting di Jepang. Selain itu dia juga tampan dan dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik. Benar-benar membuatku sangat iri."

"Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau kakak punya adik perempuan?" desak Inoue.

"Kalau soal itu…Hari sabtu kemarin sewaktu aku menonton langsung pertandingan baseball, saat pertandingan sudah usai aku tidak sengaja menabrak Ulquiorra. Aku sangat kaget sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Saking kagetnya, dompetku malah terjatuh dan lipatannya terbuka. Ulquiorra memungut dan melihat foto yang ada didalamnya. Kau tahu sendirikan kalau aku menyimpan foto kita berdua saat masih kecil di dalam dompet? Lalu dia bertanya padaku tentangmu. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia meminta ijin padaku kalau dia ingin bertemu dan berkencan denganmu."

Sora meminum coklat panasnya sementara inoue masih sibuk mencerna senua ucapan kakaknya.

"Kau mau kan berkencan dengan Ulquiorra?"

"…"

"Ayolah, adikku! Seharusnya kau senang! Banyak gadis yang ingin berkencan dengannya, tapi dia menolak dan malah memilihmu. Aku juga sudah bilang padanya kalau kau bersedia berkencan dengannya."

"Tapi…"

"Oh, ayolah! Kau tidak akan mengecewakan kakakmu, kan?"

Inoue akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Ia paling tidak bisa menolak permintaan kakaknya. Sebenarnya tadi ia ingin bilang kalau dia menyukai pria lain. Pria itu adalah Ishida Uryuu. Teman sekelasnya sejak SMA kelas satu. Selama dua tahun ini, hubungan mereka sudah bisa dibilang sangat dekat. Bahkan teman-teman sekelasnya mengira kalau mereka sudah pacaran. Padahal nyatanya, Ishida belum pernah sekalipun mengungkapkan perasaannya pada inoue. Hal ini sempat membuat Inoue resah. Apa cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?

XXXXXX

"Ulquiorra Schiffer mengajakmu kencan?" tanya Ishida kaget.

Gadis berambut coklat panjang yang tak lain adalah Inoue itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Ishida mendesah. "Itu bagus!" ucapnya setelah beberapa saat. Inoue yang semula menunduk langsung mendonggakkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi heran. "Ap-apa?"

"Menurutku itu bagus! Akhurnya ada juga pria yang mengajakmu kencan. Aku senang mendengarnya. " ucap Ishida tersenyum kaku.

Inoue syok sampai matanya berkaca-kaca, "Kau jahat!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu ia langsung lari meninggalkan Ishida yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

XXXXXX

Kemarin, dari siang sampai malam, Inoue menemani Ulquiorra jalan-jalan, alias kencan.

Ternyata Ulquiorra memang benar-benar tampan, persis dengan apa yang di katakan kakaknya. Rambutnya hitam, warna mata hijau, dan mukanya terlihat pucat. Pantas saja banyak gadis-gadis yang yang terpikat padanya.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan jalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan Karakura. Sorenya menikmati matahari tenggelam di bukit Rukongai. Dan malamnya, mereka makan steak di cafe paling terkenal di Rukongai. Semua nampak sangat menyenangkan. Tapi tidak bagi Inoue. Gadis itu masih merasa gugup dan kecewa. Ia gugup berada didekat orang yang baru dikenalnya. Yah..walaupun bisa dibilang Ulquiorra adalah pria baik sekalipun, tetap saja ia masih tidak nyaman. Dan ia merasa kecewa dengan sikap Ishida. Pria berkaca mata itu sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan sakit hati ketika ia mengatakan senang mendengar inoue akan berkencan dengan pria lain.

"Orihime!" suara Ulquiorra menyentakkan alam sadarnya. Ulquiorra memiringkan kepalanya menatap Inoue. "Kenapa dari tadi melamun?"

Inoue hanya menggeleng dan mencoba untuk sedikit tersenyum. Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Bagaimana kalau kencan hari ini kita nonton?"

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Inoue. Ulquiorra bisa merasakan kalau gadis polos yang ada di sampingnya ini sama sekali tidak senang dengan semua rencana-rencana kencannya.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas pelan. "Kamu belum bertanya kenapa aku ingin sekali bertemu dan berkencan denganmu?" ucap Ulquiorra sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di teras depan rumah Inoue.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kamu lain dari gadis-gadis lainnya. Para gadis itu, jika melihatku bermain baseball, 'Hore'! Jika di ajak makan, 'Hore'! Tapi kamu berbeda. Justru kamu gugup," Ulquiorra menoleh dan balas menatap Inoue yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikannya.

"Sebenarnya, dulu waktu aku masih kecil, aku cuma anak kecil yang hanya bertugas mengambilkan bola baseball. Teman-temanku tidak memperbolehkannku ikut bermain. Mereka meremehkan dan tidak mempercayai kemampuanku," Ulquiorra mendengus kesal lalu berkata, "Sangat menyebalkan! Lalu, suatu hari, salah satu dari mereka memukul bola hingga melayang jauh dan jatuh ketempat berlumpur yang di tumbuhi rerumputan tinggi. Mereka menyuruhku mencari bola itu sampai ketemu. Sama sekali tidak membantuku, malah meninggalkanku sendirian."

Ulquiorra berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan dengan posisi membelakangai Inoue. "Aku menangis karena tidak berhasil menemukan bola itu. Lalu ada seorang gadis kecil yang satu tahun lebih muda dariku, dia menghampiriku, dan membantu mencari bola itu. Pada akhirnya kami berhasil menemukannya. Sampai sekarang aku masih mengingat peristiwa itu," Ulquiorra membalikkan badannya ke arah Inoue. "Dan mencari gadis kecil berambut coklat panjang yang telah menolongku."

Mata Inoue melebar. "Jangan-jangan gadis kecil itu…"

"Ya, kaulah gadis kecil itu, bukan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Inoue memerah, "Ta-tapi itu kan hanya kebetulan."

"Tapi aku masih mengingat peristiwa itu, dan aku akan terus mengingatnya. Maukah, kau menjadi pacarku?"

Inoue menelan ludah. Matanya menatap lurus mata hijau Ulquiorra. "Ta-tapi aku…"

Ulquiorra menyipitkan mata. "Apa sudah ada orang yang kau sukai?"

"Iya." Jawab Inoue sambil menunduk.

Raut wajah Ulquiorra berubah kecewa. "Oya? Siapa dia?" gumamnya mencoba bersikap biasa. Tapi Inoue diam saja dan terus menunduk. "Kamu tidak mau mengatakannya padaku bukan karena takut aku akan memberinya pelajaran, kan?"

Inoue langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ah, bukan begitu!"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau sedang bertengkar dengannya?"

"…"

Ulquiorra menghela nafas berat, lalu berkata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang! Kalau kau tidak bisa menerimaku sebagai pacar, setidaknya kau bisa menerimaku sebagai teman,"

"Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, kau akan berpaling ke arahku." tambahnya. Ulquiorra berjalan keluar dan menghilang di balik tikungan pagar. Inoue hanya bisa menatap punggung Ulquiorra yang menjauh dengan rasa amat sangat bersalah. Ya, dia ingat kejadian itu. Saat dimana ia menolong seorang anak laku-laki yang tengah membungkuk-bungkuk mencari sesuatu di antara rerumputan tinggi berlumpur.

"Inoue!" sebuah suara yang sudah familiar menyadarkan lamunannya. Ia terkejut melihat ishida sudah berdiri di ambang pinru pagarnya. Kemudian melangkah maju mendekatinya. "Ada apa, Ishida?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf. Maaf karena telah menyinggung perasaanmu. Rasanya aku sudah tidak pantas berteman denganmu lagi ya?" ucap Ishida menyesal.

"Tidak! Ishida orang yang baik kok! Dan kita akan terus berteman." jawab Inoue sambil tersenyum.

Yah…hanya ada kata 'teman' di antara mereka bertiga.

XXXXXX

Teman? Mungkin saat ini kamu hanya bisa menganggapku sebagai teman. Tapi aku tahu pasti, suatu saat nanti, hanya aku lah, satu-satunya pria yang berhasil meraih hatimu seutuhnya. Yah, suatu saat nanti….

**END**

Gmn? Maaf, kalau jelek! Ini untuk pertama kalinya saya membuat fic Ulquihime. Sekali lagi H'py Birtthday ya pren!

Silahkan repyu, GANBATTE!


End file.
